


Your Desire

by bambi_lu



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambi_lu/pseuds/bambi_lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always control who you fall in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Desire

As the hand covers his own, he freezes, swallowing down the bile that has threatened to rise in his throat. He can’t look at his friend as he speaks.

“I was never supposed to love you.”

Jongin doesn’t move, doesn’t speak, doesn’t think.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I’m supposed to look out for you. I’m supposed to make sure you’re okay. I’m supposed to-“

The protests fall short, the sound of hushed voices dulling as lips meet.

\- - -

Everything is happening so fast. Jongin snakes his hand up the dancer’s shirt, his face hidden in the crook of his neck as his plush lips part to suck dark, red marks on the pale white skin. 

His fingers trace along the newly defined muscle. He’s gained weight, fleshed out from the scrawny kid he used to be- that Jongin still is. 

They are only a year apart in age, and yet Jongin still has so much growing left to do in comparison to him.

He gasps as the roles are reversed and finds himself pinned against the wall as nimble fingers work desperately on the tie of his sweatpants. His skin is hot to the touch, yet it feels so cold exposed against the air as the warm material is pushed down to his thighs.

But he can’t think about that when the other boy crashes their lips together, a whirlwind of desperation and inexperience takes his breath away, or perhaps it is the hand that is cupping his growing arousal through his boxers.

He flicks his tongue out, just grazing his bottom lip as he sharply inhales. And then the body that has covered him, protected him, is slowly sinking to his knees. He stares in wonder as his cock is withdrawn from the sheath of his boxers and a curious pink tongue darts out to lick across the tip.

There’s part of him that feels shy- perhaps he is too small, too inadequate, but a soft chuckle from his partner as he tries to stammer out his excuses reprimands him.

“Relax, Jongin-ah. I’ll take good care of you. I promise.”

His legs feel weak as those thick, swollen lips wrap around the head of his reddened cock, the tongue flicking across the slit, licking up the gathered precum. It’s no feat to take him fully inside his mouth, and no more of an effort to let Jongin thrust inside the warm, wet chasm.

The sensation as his tongue drags up and down the underside, as he sucks gently at the tip, his lips running around the head in soft little kisses has him right on the edge. 

“Taemin…”

His friend smiles up at him and pulls away. “You’re so cute when you look at me like that…”

Jongin swallows thickly and allows his body to be moved from the wall and pushed onto the bed. Taemin’s bed is so much softer, more sturdy than the ones in his own dorm which creak and groan every time he moves.

Taemin strokes his fingers through his hair, his touch gentle, calming down as he guides Jongin to lie on his side. He does so, not even thinking of how his lower half is completely exposed now that he’s kicked off his pants, discarding them somewhere at the foot of the bed.

“What are you…?” Jongin turns to look, but he’s held in place by a firm, reassuring grip.

“I’m going to make you feel good.”

He relaxes. 

He hears the ‘pop’ of a cap and feels the other boy shifting behind him. His legs are parted and he bites his lip as Taemin’s cool fingers begin to touch him there. But, he makes no move to pull away.

It feels weird to have his rim stroked, he decides, but not entirely unpleasant. He’s never done it before, not that he hasn’t heard stories. He lets out a shaky breath, laughing at his own insecurity.

“This might be strange,” Taemin warns as his middle finger caresses across the opening, dipping it in just to the first knuckle and then further when Jongin makes no sound of protest.

His eyes are squeezed shut as he adjusts to the feeling of something being inside of him. “Hyung…”

“It’ll feel good soon, I promise,” Taemin kisses his ear reassuringly, and Jongin finds himself relaxing. When Taemin is soothing him, coddling him, stroking him, it’s easier to open his body up to him.

The digit is inside him now, and it feels no less strange, but it’s not unpleasant. His index finger is next, following the same path he’s already mapped out with the first digit. Jongin whines softly at the full feeling, but if he can’t take this how is he supposed to take-

“Oh!” Jongin feels a warm sensation in his belly as the fingers graze across something inside him. Taemin smiles against his flesh and returns to the spot, stroking it with the pads of his fingers. 

“Right there?” he croons.

Jongin nods, letting his neck bend forward. His eyes stare down at his weeping cock which is beginning to return to attention. “Y-yeah… That feels… that feels really good, hyung.”

Taemin hums, stroking his fingers repeatedly against the spongy tissue. Jongin’s toes curl at the sensation. 

He is too distracted by the pleasure coiling in his stomach to register the third finger being slipped inside his filled opening. Too lost in a haze of pleasure to realize that he has started to rock back on them, feeling as if nothing can fully sate his current need.

It’s over all too fast. Taemin withdraws his fingers and laughs as Jongin lets out a dismayed whimper. 

“I have something better for you.”

Jongin knows.

He doesn’t protest as he feels the slick head of Taemin’s erection pressing against his stretched hole. Rather, he grips onto the sheets and braces himself. 

Taemin is a patient lover. He pushes slowly into Jongin with care, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. “You’re doing so good. You feel amazing, Jongin-ah. Just a little more…” he says as he continues to breech past the lingering resistance.

He doesn’t know how long it continues, but after several long, agonizing moments, it’s over. He feels the other boy’s hips connect with his backside and realizes that Taemin is inside of him. It’s almost too overwhelming to imagine. 

His hand covers Taemin’s which rests on his stomach, and he guides it down to his neglected cock, silently begging for the distraction as his body grows accustomed to the feeling of being full.

Taemin obliges without question, wrapping his hand firmly around the base as he begins to stroke languidly across the sensitive skin. It doesn’t take long this way for Jongin to recover, and he braves a glance back at him.

“Thank you, hyung…”

Their lips meet in a fiery, passionate kiss. Taemin’s hips begin to work inside him- short, shallow thrusts to get him used to the motion, growing slowly into more long, drawn-out thrusts which have Jongin gasping for air each time he pushes back in. It’s the most intense thing he’s ever experienced outside of dancing. 

“My Jongin-ah…” Taemin whispers against his lips, his thrusts growing in power. Jongin isn’t bothering to be quiet now. He’s crying out each time Taemin’s cock fills him and whining at the loss when he pulls back. Their previous haste and desperation grows until Jongin is positively mewling under his touch.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung… Please. More,” Jongin pants.

He’s not sure if Taemin hears him. His face is full of concentration as his hips slam into Jongin time and time again.

Jongin comes with a sharp cry that resonates in the thinly-walled room. He holds on desperately as Taemin loses control behind him, his movements erratic until he, too, finally reaches his own orgasm, spilling deeply within Jongin’s body.

They lay there moments longer as reality begins to set back in.

It’s Taemin who moves first, the absence of his embrace leaving Jongin feeling cold and scared. He reaches out, catching him by the hand. 

After all, he knows.

It’s his fault they ended up like this.


End file.
